fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Nightingale
Introduction Luna Nightingale,is a independent mage with a force to be reckon with.Being a wizard who utilizes Heavenly Body Magic and sometimes Requip.People sometimes dubbed her "The Witch of the Stars" Or "Extraterrestrial Being".When Luna was a child,her only dream was to become part of the Magic Council or even the Ten Wizard Saints.This ambition however,was dashed away when an awful incident happen 7 years ago when her parents were killed in front of her eyes by the members of the Magic Council .Now an Independent Mage, her only goal in mind is to avenge her parents.However,she also helps to get rid of of Dark Guilds along the way. Appearance ' Luna is at an average and usually dawns a black sleeveless jacket goes down to her butt and covers her chest,complimenting her slim body shape.A white mini skirt is also part of her usual garment.With piercing blue eyes and golden hair, she is often caught by the eyes of many people as innocent and beautiful, though she is quite modest about it.However due to her innocent appearance, it is often ,most of the time given her the advantage of being underestimated by her opponents 'Personality Being own her own most of her time,Luna has a rather quite and mysterious personality but does have a humorous side to her.She often observe villagers from afar to see what is happening,also looking out for danger that might come.Luna also has adopted a courageous persona after seeing Mages like Erza Scarlet or Natsu Dragneel fighting off in the Grand Magic Games with other guilds.She was apparently inspired by their mindset and decided to use some for her own.When battling however,Luna is calm and really focused in her opponent.She is also very intellectual in her battles.Often observing her enemy before doing anything big.When she is certain of what her enemy is capable of she will go all out History When Luna was a little girl,she would have the most wildest fantasies of being in a chair of the Magic Council or fighting along with the Wizard Saints.Luna parents were not particularly fond of her dreams.They would always make her snap out of her thoughts and said that the two parties said to be "evil", whatever that means.One day while walking through the park with her family,members of the Magic Council suddenly appeared out of the blue and tried to take Luna away.Confused as to why the members of the council would need her,she tried to ask.She was cut of by her parents however while trying to speak.Telling her to run,her parents where trying to fend off the guards.Luna was trying to make out the situation happening but snapped when she was flung back by a explosion.Her eyes widened when she realized that her parents were fighting it out with the council.The council the decided to used an unnamed weapon to attack her parents.Luna tried to interfere but stopped cold when she saw her parents both fell to the ground,not moving a muscle.She tried to go up to them but was frightened to be near the very people she wished she was apart of.Panicked,Luna started to focus her magic energy for an attack.Being only five,she was able to summon a bright light that pathetically released a single star.This however manages to stunt and distracted the guards for seconds,giving Luna the opportunity to make a run for it. After the tragic incident,Luna started to wander across Fiore training her magic along the way.She is still curious and angered by the council's action and swore that she will find out,no matter the causes.Whilst travelling,she stumbled upon a guild called Fairytail.Staying with them momentarily but left knowing she must remain focus on her main objective.Helping to wipe out dark guilds along the way,she is often recognized by people all over Fiore.Training her powers,she is just getting strong enough to take on what the council has to offer. 'Synopsis' Fairytail Arc During her time in Fairytail, she would often battle it out with Natsu to see who is a stronger mage.Although fights would always be broken up by Erza due to destruction caused by the two,much to Luna's annoyance.She would always be compared to Erza and Mirajane due her tremendous magic capability and her fighting style.However she would always deny and states that she is lightyears behind those two.One day while on a job alone,Luna discovered members of a Dark Guild trying to kill innocent civilians.Shocked and angered she launches her self into battle to save the towns people.Transforming into her Saber Armor,she easily over powers her enemies but stop curios to know why were they laughing even though they're injured."So much power.It is expected of a Nightingale...wonder how your parents think of you kno-" Before he could even finish his sentence,Luna's saber was already right at his nose tip.Glaring down at the defeated,she ask the mage "What the hell do you know about my parents?!".Before she could get an answer,dark smoke clouded the area.Before she could react,the enemies fled.Luna now was determined to find the dark guild and ask about her parents. Lion's Death Arc After 2 months in Fairytail,''Luna decides to call it quits.She left the guild to focus on a problem that has going through her mind since the day she meet the dark mages.And she knows that the outcome of the "meeting " with the Dark guild later on would not please anyone.She left ''Magnolia and went to the town of Singa.''Upon reachingwn she ask the towns people of the.dark guild' name.It was soon informed by an elderly woman who's son had joined the dark guild,''Lions's Death.After gaining the name of the guild,Luna immediately set off to find it.It was said that the guild was found near the end of the forest where the last lion in the area was killed,hence the name of the guild. Upon reaching the desired location,Luna decided it was best if she observed the guild's activity before bursting in.After a period of 2 weeks of investigation,it was found out that the guild has planned to gather allied forces to wipe out the Magic Council.''Realising that both parties has a connection to her parents,Luna could not let the operation run successful. The dark mages of ''Lion's Death was speaking to their master,Musa King.Completely oblivious as to what will happend."whats that rumbling?" Musa exclaimed? The whole guild began to shake and rumble.Suddenly huge amount of shining gold shooting stars started crashing down into the guild startling everyone.Then from the debris of dust and the piles of huge rocks,a figure could be seen."Wh-who's there?!" One of the mages said.Raising the head,she said with stern voice,"The only person who the Council gonna be seeing before they go black out is me." "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Musa demand,obviously furious.Raising her hands in the air,she attack the guild with Stardust Storm,sending the mages into the air and even causing the master to shield his face."I am the Witch Of The Stars" Luna exclaimed,smiling.Musa then launches himself into Luna trying to summon his Fire Magic.Luna the smirks and says "Oh? aren't you getting eager to fight..haha,don't you know what will happen to those who dares to try and get in my way?".Luna then proceeds to counter the Master with Gravity Pulse,''sending him distances and completely frightened the other mages who were on their guard trying to attack Luna. Luna's face then turns into a more serious expression."''What the hell do you know about the '''Nightingales '''and the '''Council?'"Luna said with a stern voice,demanding an answer."So it's you! That blonde chick from before!"A mage said.Luna faces the mage and walks towards him.Requiping into her ''Saber Armor,she picks the mage by the collar and forced him to answer her question. "Oh...so apparently we have the '''Nightingale' in our hands..Council will pay good money for this bitch." A voice suddenly said from the rubles of rocks. The blonde mage turns back to see a smiling guild master standing back up.Aura radiates from the beaten mage as he prepares for an attack.Luna then throws the mage at hand to the ground,much to his relief. Walking towards the master,Luna exclaimed that she shall have no mercy on people who wishes to do evil sins for money.The two powerhouse the engage in battle.Luna then recites ''Andromeda ''much to the master's surprise.A huge explosion then occurs with Luna standing infront of a defeated mage.Angered that she didnt managed to get any information out from the guild,she walks of,leaving the broken down guild behind. 'Magic & Abilities' [[Heavenly Body Magic|'Heavenly Body Magic']] Luna's primary magic,She is undeniably skilled in this magic.Though she is learning new spells along the way. '''Star Dance' - Palm facing upwards,Luna summons a huge magic seal in the sky.Shooting Stars - like objects then descends from the seal,dancing along the sky before raining down hard of opponents Moon Shine Blast -Luna cast a powerful beam of light that is also capable of blinding opponents momentarily. Constellation Shield - By randomly drawing a constellation,Luna summons a few magic seals to act as shields against attacks from opponents. Moonlight Glitter - A healing spell.Standing still,Luna recites a chant that makes a magic seal appear below her.This spell then heals wounds on Luna.However,it does not heals the magic power of Luna apparently. Stardust Storm-Luna's hands are covered in a spiral of stardust that is able to be projected in a form of a whirlwind at her enemies Gravity Pulse - A sphere like purplish black ball that appears in Luna's hands,She charges directly at her opponent and simultaneously pushing the sphere onto her opponents,pushing them great distances . Planet Bomber -''' This attacks is mainly used for show of power to intimidate enemies/opponents to drive them away or to at least scare them enough to face Luna.Luna first places both arms straight to her side.She then summons a mass number or small planets around the opponent's area.Then with a snap of a finger,the planets will explode simultaneously,causing multiple damage to the opponent and sometimes the surrounding area. 'Secret Art: Andromeda '- One of Luna's advanced spells.Whilst chanting (" By the power of the stars across the universe,grant me your power..ANDROMEDA!")''Luna summons a big magic seal underneath her.Blue and yellow aura then appears around her body,making her hair flow about.She then raises her right hand and touches the ground making whirlwinds of luminous gold to appear.Frightening her enemies,a huge beams of light filled with stars is cast from the magic seal,propelling her opponents upwards while not dealing any damage to herself. This spells is capable of creating a huge crater around the surrounding area. [[Requip|'Requip]] Though only having using it for 2-3 years,Luna has shown fantastic combat skills with requip. is said that the name comes from a angel night who's wings were sacrificed in order to make a sword to seal away demons.The abilities of the sword is still unknown Requip:Saber Armor-.A armor with a saber sword that has abilities to cut through light Requip:Fallen Angel Armor- A armor that is coated with feathers.It is said that,the history is from an angel knight who has sacrificed her wings in order to make a magnificent sword for war. Others: * Immense Magic Power '- After training her magic non-stop for years,Luna has increased her magical power drastically by defeating strong opponents such as Karina,an S Class mage from an unknown Dark guild. *'Immense Speed and Durability -known by another alias, "Shooting Star" and "Last Women" ',Luna has been capable of incredible stamina and above average speed when in armor or when using a spells that heightens the user's strength. *'Master Hand To Hand Combat' - Before learning Requip,Luna strengthened her mastered hand to hand combat by defeating Vulcans in the woods,attacking them relentlessly when they tried to steel her berries or touch her boobs. *'Incredible Swordsmanship' - Being a mage who also utilizes Requip,Luna has undeniably fantastic swordsmanship.For 3 years,Luna has been training cutting grasses in the fields to cutting down wood with a single strike to slicing demons with ease. *'Intelligence '-Luna is highly organised and efficient when it comes to battling or solving out problems,puzzles ect.When battling,Luna rather observe the opponent's move,tactics or patterns before getting serious. Trivia(s) *Luna's character is inspired by Vocaloid's Lily *Luna's love for sour foods would often make Wendy cry durng the time she was in Fairytail *According to Luna,Sting from Sabertooth and Laxus and Bickslow from Fairytail are quite the eyecandy. *Luna states that one day she wishes to challenge Jura to a battle *According to the author ,Luna's stats are currently Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Astronomy Category:Mages